His Voice on the Radio
by Cassandra Sita Terra
Summary: One of Lucien's children comes to visit him in Toronto. They force both he and Nick to question their feelings towards each other. Pre Last Night and will later go into post Last Night.
1. Chapter 1

His Voice on the Radio

Chapter 1

By Cassandra Terra

I heard his voice on the radio. I was driving through the New World. I will always think of Canada and the Americas as the New World. They were not a speck on the horizon when I was still alive. The Romans had been in our lands for almost 200 years by the time I was born. But that was another time, long ago. I've never gone back to the Isles. People have always said I looked Irish. I have the red hair and the green eyes. I used to have freckles but they went with my death. That was unusual when I was born. People looked at me as an ill omen. I guess they were right. I'm a Celt. I was born in what the Romans called Britannia. My mother was Irish. My father was Welsh. I was a fighter at age 15. I never lived past my 20th birthday.

I was driving in Quebec now. This was my first time in the New World. I'd first arrived in Nova Scotia and then Newfoundland. I wasn't too fond of big cities—too many people. Not enough green or space to breathe.

His voice sent a shiver though me. It always did. Sultry and alluring with just a touch of cruelty that made it all the more intoxicating. I hadn't heard his voice in well over a few hundred years. What in the gods names was he doing over here? It hardly seemed his taste.

I pulled over to the side of the highway and just listened, entranced by the way he mocking and playing with his audience. His voice was hypnotic. Where was it coming from? Finally there was a break. Toronto. A placed called The Raven. Lucien was in Toronto. I pulled the car back onto the highway and headed south as soon as I found the next off ramp.

We'd never been close, so to speak. We had passion, desire, lust, surely. But not love. This wasn't about love. Thank the gods. If I had fallen in love with him he'd have broken my heart a few hundred times over by now. No, we had a more primal connection. He was after all, my maker. There was no denying we had chemistry together. From the second we laid eyes on each other we were drawn to each other. He was dangerous and I had wanted to see if I could play with fire. It turned out to be good for the both of us.

Now, some thousand and so many years later, here we were. How much we have changed. And still remained the same. Over the years we'd met every now and then. No questions were asked about personal lives. Many personal interests, but that was it. I'd never asked and he'd never offered up much. I saw into him more then he would have liked. He could never fool me. I caught his lies and tossed them off as foolishness. I saw him grow even more reckless and more aloof. It saddened me that he put up such walls around him. Why did he think he needed to be protected? I could never understand his loathing of showing emotions.

The morning forecast was for gray skies. Winter was the best time for me. It took well over 1000 years to get my body to adapt to sunlight. A horrible and painful process. But now with the high proof sun block and a pair of sunglasses I can be out during the day. I still can't be out in direct sunlight for long. Maybe a few minutes. It makes me ill. And then I burst into flames. It was much easier to get over food allergies and holy symbols. Well, not really. I can eat rare beef now, most liquids and a few vegetables. I can pass as human now. Truly an amazing feat. I doubt many of my kind try to achieve it.

I pulled into Toronto around five in the morning. You can't get lost if you have no destination. It only took me a few hours to find a nice but small apartment complex. I only needed running water and a few pieces of furniture. I travel light. My laptop (how I became so addicted!), some clothes, a few books. Music. It can all fit into my car. The person before me left some very thick drapes to use on my bedroom window. How kind of them.

Soon I was settled into my apartment. Got my phone set up, utilities, internet, groceries. Money was always so easy to get. Just as easy and becoming someone else. I had adapted to this age of stocks and bonds. You invest quite a lot over the years. Money was a luxury. I could have bought a house for half a million dollars. I'd never have felt comfortable in it. Middle class suited me just fine.

Toronto. Such a vast and magical city. From atop a tall building it looks as if the stars themselves have fallen to earth. They light the city aglow. Who knew humans could create such wonders?

It is afternoon now, even with the clouds I feel the sun's harsh presence. I gladly stay indoors. Night will come soon enough. Will we rekindle our feelings for one another? Has time vanquished our lust? He never taught me much. Just to stay away from the sun and holy objects. Blood was life. He taught me to fly. And fly I did. And then he let me go. At first I did not understand why he left me. But realization hit and I knew it was for the best. We'd be self destructive if we stayed together. Lust is far better a word to describe us.

Lucien.

Méabh.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Toronto by night had a vibe, a pulsing energy that ran though the cities streets. There was no fear in its citizens. Not tonight. A full moon reigned overhead. I was actually lulled by the city noises—cars rushing by on the expressway, the clamor of thousands of people. This was a different city. Not one I would have expected. I did not feel closed in.

I sensed a strong presence of my kind that night. There were many of us living in these city walls. But they were so young to me. Only a few hundred years or even less. Children. They kept their distance. They knew I was old and not to be approached. I surprised a small group by coming up and asking them where the Raven was. They told me, eyes wide with awe. I thanked them and moved down the street, their whispers on my back. I couldn't help but smile.

With my backpack slung over my shoulder I did stand out of the clientele that was going into the Raven. I watched it from across the street. It was an odd subculture, the punk rockers and the goths. They tattooed and pierced any piece of flesh they could. Ripped up their clothes and forgot all about colour. Then there was myself in my jeans, hoodie jacket and a soft leather jacket. But no matter our vastly different tastes in apparel, we were still kin. They would appeal to Lucien. Disillusioned children ready to flock around a savior father figure.

As I walked towards the club I admired a vintage light blue caddy parked on the curb. It was in perfect condition. Marvelous how some things never changed. The bouncer looked at me but let me through. The light was harsh, music loud and angry to my ears. Most paid me no heed. I was thankful for the anonymity.

I saw him standing by the bar, dressed all in black that made his profile all the more striking. It made his blood hair, now cut very short, stand out even more. He seemed taller, though I know that was impossible. Standing next to him, at a distance that suggested more intimacy then his stiff posture depicted, was a ginger haired man. It dawned on me instantly that he was Lucien's child. My brother. I never asked Lucien if he had made others. I was glad he had.

I walked toward them, a small smile on my face. This was going to be very interesting indeed. They seemed to be in disagreement. Lucien was showing exasperation and the other, I caught his name when Lucien gave it, Nicolas, was frustrated. There was a great tension between them. Neither one seemed to be saying just what they wanted. There was a pause in their conversation and then they both finally sensed my approach.

"Hello, Lucien." I smiled at his shock. Nicolas is confused. I would be too. There is much that he has kept from his children, I gather. Perhaps Nicolas as asked about having other brothers or sisters. Perhaps Lucien has lied.

"Ah, Nicolas, this is Casey." He gestured to me.

"Hi, nice to meet you." I reached out and shook Nicolas' hand.

"You called him Lucien?" He replied back to me.

"That's who he is."

"I told you it's LaCroix now." Lucien snapped, but there was no venom in it.

"Yes, you told me. But Lucien is who you ARE." We eyed each other. For the first time I thought he was not happy to see me. But then again, we'd never been around each other when another of his children were present. This was going to be very fun.

"How did you know that I was here?" Lucien asked.

"I was driving around up north of here. I heard your radio show. I could say a lot about it, but I think we can save that for later."

"I see."

I gave him a flirty smile, "Do you?" I turned my attention to Nicolas. "So, Nicolas, what do you in this enchanting city?"

"Nick. I'm a homicide detective."

"Nick. I like that. Homicide? Fascinating." I moved closer to him, ignoring Lucien and knowing what effect that had on him. I love to make him jealous. "Are you going to be their savior or ours?"

He gave me a half grin that would make me go weak at the knees, if I was interested in him. It wouldn't hurt to make Lucien THINK I was, would it? "That remains to be seen," he said.

"Well, we should get together sometime. Drive me around in your cop car...show me the city."

He looked at Lucien first before looking back at me. "Ah, sure. I really should be going. Duty calls." Neither one of us stopped him.

I turned to Lucien with a smug smile. He looked like a perturbed cat. "Oh, come on now, Lucien. Don't be like that." I edged closer to him. "You know how the game is played. Or have you forgotten? Want me to remind you?" I ran my fingers down the side of his face. "I like the hair. Very...dominant."

He snatched my hand away from his face only to bring it back to his lips. I felt the brush of his tongue and the sharp nip of one of his fangs as he drew blood. I let out a little gasp of pleasure. The smile on his lips was as razor—sharp and deadly as his fangs. It made my heart beat just seeing it.

He dropped my hand, turned, and stalked off into the darkness of the club. I followed behind him, there was no reason for any pretenses. He lead me up a set of stairs and into a very sleek looking flat. He sat down on a leather sofa, crossed his legs and leaned back to watch me. He wanted a little show.

I set my backpack down on the wood floor. Using the grace and agility I had acquired though the centuries, I slipped out of my footwear. My leather jacket slid off my shoulders and was placed gently on a nearby chair. I deposited the rest of my clothes, sans my jeans, on the floor in a pile. Lucien has a thing about me being topless.

"Come here." His voice was a command that could not be countered.

I walked across that room swathed in all the sensuality that I possessed. I slid into his lap, straddling his hips and thighs. His hand wound its way into my hair, clenching it tight as he brutally smashed our mouths together. I submitted to the devouring. We were both ravenous and I wondered, faintly, when was the last time he'd had sex like this. His kisses were strong, forceful as he plundered my mouth. His fangs scrapped against my tongue and I thrust it inside his mouth with equal force. I wrapped my arms around his neck, arching my body towards him. I could not stop the small gasps that escaped my throat. This desire was incredible. I felt as if he would burn me alive and I loved and welcomed every second of it.

His hand was stroking my hip through my jeans and I thrust them against him. I was happy to feel a familiar hardness in response. He raked his finger nails up the side of my chest, leaving little lines of blood and I couldn't suppress a cry of pleasure.

He left my mouth for my jaw, biting my skin as he went down. I shivered and arched my neck back in invitation. "Please, Lucien." I whispered.

He tugged on my jeans and I fumbled to undo them, loosing all sense of dexterity in my need. He wasn't making it any easier. I could feel his fangs against my skin but not hard enough to break the skin. Each graze was sending shocks of pleasure though my body, tingling every nerve. One more yank and my jeans were divested of me and my undergarment went quickly as well.

His hands went for my buttocks, digging into the flesh, making me dizzy. The feeling of flesh against clothe was agitating. I thrust up against him and buried my face in his neck. I licked at his skin, tasting the bloodsweat of his skin. My hands slid down his body, one pinched a nipple though his shirt. He stiffened and let out a grunt from the pain, but there was approval in his eyes.

My hands went further down to the crotch of his trousers. I did not rush. I teased him as much as he had teased me earlier. He retaliated by rubbing a finger across my entrance.

"Oh, GOD, Lucien..." I moaned.

A soft chuckle. "Do you want me to prep you?" I heard him purr into my hear.

"No. Please..."

"No?" He ran a few fingers up my crease. It was one of my most sensitive spots. I let out a cry, my toes curled as I forced myself not to cum. "So soon?"

"Smug bastard," I hissed.

I felt him spread by buttocks apart and with one swift thrust he buried his cock inside of me. I could not repress a scream this time. It was pain, burning deep inside of me. But it felt so good. I was sweating too now. He let me adjust for a few seconds before he pulled his hips back and thrust inside again. This time I was ready for it. I shifted my own hips and his cock brushed against that wonderful spot. I let out a moan and clung to him, moving my hips and rubbing myself against him.

His tongue latched onto one of my nipples, teasing it to the point of pain. I wasn't going to be able to take much more. With each thrust he hit that spot. I could feel that wave building inside of me. I dug my nails into his back, ripping his shirt. "Lucien...oh, god..." I let out another gasp as he sank his fangs into my chest. That pushed me over. I let out another cry, back arching, as I came.

I felt a warm gush inside of me as he came from drinking my blood. I let out a sigh as my body collapsed against his.

His tongue licked at the gouge he took out of me and I could already feel it healing. Then Lucien did one thing he almost never did after sex. He kissed me.

Early on there had been some rules established. It was fine to kiss before and during sex, but NOT after. That rule had been broken only a few times and it sure as hell wasn't by me. I tried it once and he got upset. I wondered why he was quick to excite this time. He'd been almost eager. Maybe it hadn't been me he wished to be fucking. Maybe he thought it was someone else. Maybe he wished it was my brother.

The kissed ended and the moment was over.

"Miss me, lover?" I slid off of him before he asked it.

He couldn't deny it was what he wanted. But saying "lover" just got to him. It was so wonderful the way we pushed each other's buttons. He gave me a little scoffing noise and stood up.

"Been awhile, hasn't it? Over two hundred years. Our longest run yet." I stretched, very satisfied. "This will hold me for...hmmm...a week? You were almost gentle with me, I'm touched."

"You ripped my shirt," he said, looking in a mirror. He gave me a stern look that was supposed to be menacing. But it had no affect on me. They never did.

"Put it on my tab." I stood up. "Mind if I use your bathroom?" He gave a sharp gesture to a door off the living space.

"Be quick."

I ducked inside, took a quick shower to clean myself up and popped out in five minutes. Lucien was sitting back on the cleaned sofa with a glass of blood. There was another glass sitting on the coffee table. I scooped it up and downed it. "Thanks." I picked up my clothes and began dressing.

"In a hurry?" He drawled, eyes watching my every move. I lost modesty a long time ago.

"You said 'Be quick'," I said with a shrug. "But I have someone to meet tonight."

"Oh, really? Who's that."

"Nicolas."

"You wouldn't." Just the barest hint of a challenge. Or a threat.

"Oh, yes. It'll be fun. We can talk trash about you and exchange dirty little secrets about you. Like just how you—"

"Enough."

"Yes, father dearest. Whatever you say..._daddy._"

"Good little children KNOW when to stop while they still have a head."

"But I've never been a good little child, HAVE I?" I gave him a cute smirk. "Oh, that's right. You wouldn't know. You haven't been there. Don't worry, I'm sure you're reputation can take our little banter." I finished dressing and slung my backpack over my shoulder.

"See you around, Lucien." I blew him a kiss.

"LACROIX!" He snarled.

I didn't turn around and just breezed out of the room. He didn't follow after me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The caddy was gone after I left the Raven. It really was a beautiful car.

It wouldn't be too hard to find Nicholas. A Homicide detective that worked nights. A trip to an precinct would eventually lead me to him. But there was a MUCH easier way. I closed my eyes and opened my mind to the city. Even though I had met him for only a few minutes, I still remembered his sent. I walked into a convenient back alley and took to the air, honing in on his veritable signal.

Making sure no morals were around I landed about a block away from him. He was in a building with few mortals. That was good. I walked around to the front of the building and smirked. The Coroner's building. He was hanging out in a morgue. How trite. What did catch my eye was the light blue caddy. So, my brother DID have some taste after all. I spent a few more seconds admiring it before letting myself inside.

He had sensed my presence since I had touched down. He was on edge and the mortal's heartbeat had gone up.

I stuck my head in the door. "Boo," I said.

Nick let out a visible breath. "What are you doing there?"

The mortal looked confused. She was really quite beautiful. I liked her hair, long and with lots of curls. I gave her my best smile.

"Who are you?" The mortal folded her arms across her chest. She _knew_ me for what I was.

I cocked my head to the side and gave him a questioning look. He read it right.

"Nat, this is Casey. One of LaCroix's children."

Her shock was evident. Her eyes widened.

"Yeah, I know. God, I NEED therapy."

Nat tried and failed to suppress a laugh.

I grinned again, just a little flash of fangs. "It's a wonder my sanity is sound. So how do you know about our dear Nicholas here?"

"He showed up on my table. A bomb blew up with him right on top of it."

I flinched, "Ow."

Nick didn't seem to be falling for my charm. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Nick. I come in peace. I swear. I just wanted to find you. I wanted to talk to you. We have a lot to talk about, don't you think? And ride in your caddy. That _is_ a brilliant car."

"So, when did he...bring you across?" Nick asked.

"If memory servers it was around your year 180 AD. Somewhere there abouts."

"That was just after he," Nick stopped himself, a little bit in awe of the implications.

"He what?" Nat asked.

"Killed Diva." Nick replied solemnly.

"Oh, wow."

I nodded. This mortal knew a lot about Nick. It was obvious they were close. I found it really endearing. "Maybe you can bring me up to speed about what's going on currently. I don't know much about him," I admitted without any feelings of remorse or guilt. "Nick's the first sibling I've ever run across." I gave him a hopeful smile. "I had always wondered if he had made others."

Nick nodded. "Ok. Thanks, Nat. I'll see you later."

"Bye." She gave him a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Natalie...?"

"Lambert."

I went over and shook her hand and gave her a bow. "My pleasure. Now I must go before Nick gets any wrong ideas. Cheers."

We walked upstairs to the street. Nick was giving me little looks that had nothing to do with my actions towards Nat. I didn't fancy her. I had an idea of what was bothering him so much.

We got into his car and he called off at work. "I really do love your car."

"Lots of trunk space." He said and put the car into motion.

"Must come in handy."

"Yeah."

"Does it bother you that much?"

"What?" Nick tried to play dumb. I don't think he wanted to deal with it. But it had to be done.

"That we had sex." I'd always been blunt. I knew he could smell Lucien on me, even with a shower. "We're not in love, if that's what you are worried about it."

"I'm NOT worried." The 'but' was not voiced.

"But?" I pressed.

"Nothing."

He didn't want to voice his own emotions. I let it go, now was not the time to press.

"Ok, getting off the awkward moment here, let me know a bit about you. When were you brought across?"

"1228 in Paris. I was a Crusader."

"Awww, you're so young," I teased.

He gave me a glare that wasn't real. There was a hint of a smile on it. "Are you always like this?"

"Pretty, much. Yep."

"How did he ever put up with you?"

"He didn't. He wasn't around."

"Oh."

I shrugged. "No big deal. He gave me the gist of it and that was that. We run into each other every now and then."

"Where did you meet?"

"Britannia, near the Welsh border. He was a Roman General. He came into our village one night. There were talks among us about retaliating against the Romans. We may have been under their control, but we didn't like being conquered. I was sent in to appease him."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not."

"You went willingly?" Nick said incredulously.

"Oh, yes. I saw him riding into camp. There was something about him. Dangerous, I know, but...alluring. We made eyes at each other. A few nights later he called me into his tent. I surprised him with no fear. A few months later he brought me across. When you say Crusader, are you still religious?"

"No, I lost my faith in God."

"Because of Lucien?"

"Yes, and what I've seen over my lifetime. Why do you call him Lucien?"

"Why do you call him LaCroix?" It was answer enough. Our views of him were quite different. He saw Lucien as an oppressor and I saw him more of a lost soul. "Why do you hate him so much?"

"He never leaves me alone! He won't let me live my own life! I can't be free of him!"

"He must really care about you."

We pulled into Nick's garage. He looked at me, almost hurt by my words, "How can you say that?"

"He stuck around to care."

Nick didn't respond. He parked the car and showed me up to his studio flat.

"Very posh. I love the fireplace. I didn't think you still had them, what with central heating and all." I ran my hands over the grand piano. "Do you play?"

"Yes, it helps me think and relax. I can forget about everything...for a while."

I plopped onto the sofa and eyed the huge TV. "Over compensating for something, Nicky?"

Nick laughed, "I shouldn't think so. I don't have any human blood to offer you...just pig."

"PIG? What's wrong with human?"

"It's human. I don't feed on humans anymore."

"They have blood banks for that, Nick. But, to each his own."

"LaCroix disapproves." Nick sat down on the sofa next to me.

"Lucien disapproves about everything. You can't let him get to you. He didn't want us to talk. He is afraid I'd soil his disposition. I can't IMAGINE why." I was still looking around his flat. It was such a weird cross of modern and antiquity. I noticed a small photograph with a women's picture in it. It wasn't Nat's. I picked it up off the table that was next to the sofa. "Who is she?"

"That's Janette. My sister...ours, really."

"Good, god, he's breeding like rabbits! God, help the rest of the world. She's lovely." I handed the picture to Nick. "Where is she?"

"I don't know," there was immense sadness in his voice. "She left, a year ago. Had to find her own way, I guess." He ran his fingers over her image.

"You miss her very much." I put a comforting hand on his knee.

"I loved her." He was silent again and put her photograph back on the table.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"Oh, I'm fine." He gave me smile. That smile was just too cute. It was a smile that would make you let him get away with anything. Or make you want to do anything just for his smile. I could see now why Lucien loved him. Not just his smile, but Nick's deeper emotions. He cared so much for those around him. He had all that Lucien lacked. That must really make Lucien burn. No wonder there was so much trouble between them.

So we started talking. Out his life. About mine. They were so vastly different. His view of us and humanity were night and day, good and evil. He talked about the cat and mouse game that he and Lucien played. How it drove them apart. How only recently had they started coming to terms with each other, and even that was on rocky grounds.

I could not imagine it. Almost 800 years of running from each other? How blind was Lucien? I was amazed that Nick was still sane and alive. I was amazed that they both were alive. But it said so much about Nick's character. He hadn't given in. Lucien must have really appreciated that.

"He wasn't always like that, you know. He didn't have those walls up. Not as many as he does now. He's just so...disappointed? I don't know if that is the right word. He lost so much trust in Diva. He finds it hard to trust again."

"I wish I could believe you. I just can't see that in him." Nick shook his head.

"Well, maybe one day you will. Maybe one day he'll surprise you."

"It's getting near sunrise...do you need a place to stay for the day?"

"I'll be fine, but thanks for the offer. I'm good." I surprised him with a hug. I don't think he gets many of those. It was a real shame.

"What was that for."

"You don't need a reason to hug someone. We should do this again. I like you. I think we're going to be real good friends. That'll really piss Lucien off. I'll start spilling all of his little secrets."

"I shudder to think that you think that will be fun."

"Oh, it will be. Playing with Lucien is my specialty. Soon you'll be having these crazy ideas and getting all kinds of rebellious thoughts into your head." Shaking my finger at him I said very sternly, "Thinking is very dangerous."

"Duly noted." He chuckled.

I gave him a wink and flew off. Sunrise wasn't for about hour. A quick stop home to apply liberal amounts of suncream (spf 100) and I was off to woo Natalie Lambert. So to speak.


End file.
